


Blood of life or of death?

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't get the blood off his hands, it was his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of life or of death?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** # 122 - Blood  
> 

"He's gonna be all right, Anthony." Ducky's voice sounded next to him, but Tony didn't bother to look up. He was hunched over the sink; water splashed against the rim, threatening to spill over as he kept on scrubbing his hands. They were a dark red, not only from the too hot water that he filled the sink with, but also due to the pressure he used to scrub them clean.

"It's not coming off, Ducky." He sounded lost and Doctor Millard sighed before he pulled the abused hands from the water and held them in his. "That's enough, my lad. Let's get them dried off." He picked up the towel he'd placed on the adjacent sink and patted the hands down gently. "You did quiet the number on them, Tony." He brought them up higher and had a closer look at them. "I've got something that will help with these." He tightened the grip he had on Tony's hands as the young agent tried to pull away.

"No, Ducky." Tony pulled away once more. "I'll dirty it up."

"Nonsense, boy." Ducky held the towel for him to see. "It's just wet with water, Tony."

Tony frowned as he looked at the dampened towel. "No blood?"

"No blood, only water." Ducky gently took DiNozzo by the arm and guided him out of the bathroom. "Now, what do you say, let's go and check on Gibbs, he's been asking for you?"

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "No, Ducky." He shook his head vehemently.

Ducky sighed and pushed Tony down into one of the chairs lined up against the wall. "Antony, you need to listen to me, lad. You did nothing wrong, Gibbs is alive because of you."

Tony shook his head again. "He could've died."

"You saved his life." Ducky lifted Tony's hands for Tony to look at them. "These hands saved his life." He knew Tony was in shock, but he had to get through to him. He might have had Gibbs's blood on his hands, but if they weren't covered in the blood, Gibbs wouldn't have been alive anymore.

"I shot him, he could've died." Tony whispered the words.

Ducky shook his head. "You haven't heard a word since we got here, now have you, my boy?" He didn't wait for Tony to answer. "Abby configured the scene's trajectory. It was the second perp that shot Gibbs, not you, Tony. Abby did the ballistics as well, the casing found where the shot originated does not fit your Sig, Tony. You saved his life, you did not shoot him."

Tony stared at his hands, in his mind they were still covered in blood - Gibbs's blood. Blood was a sign of life and by pressing down on that gaping wound on Gibbs's thigh he saved Gibbs's life, even with his hands covered in blood. "He's alive."

"Indeed, he is. Come on, Gibbs is waiting for you." Ducky smiled and guided Tony towards the wounded marine's room.

**The End**


End file.
